gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Trigger 3
'Dead Trigger 3 '''is a 2020 open-world, first person shooter, survival horror developed for iOS and Android devices by Madfinger Games. Gameplay The gameplay is simple like other first-person shooters on mobile. But, however, the player will need to use a MFI Controller to play the game because the game's controls could be too much to maneuver on the touch screen. Unlike the last two games which have a linear storyline, Dead Trigger 3 has an open-world environment which the player can interact with, such as NPC's. The player can trade with people at trading posts and do errands for them. Some of the errands are story-related, and others are generic. This game has multiple endings, based on the player's decisions and actions throughout the game. The game supports cross-platform play, which means that players can connect on different platforms. Some elements of the game are inspired by the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series and the Metro series. Story Taking off from where Dead Trigger 2 ended, Kyle and his crew go to a Black Coat laboratory in Alaska, to manipulate the zombies to their side, in hopes to end the Black Coat's reign of terror. But suddenly, a figure appears behind them, being Supreme, the leader of the Black Coats and the one responsible for starting the infection. He says that the zombies will never be in the control of anyone else, only them. His army of soldiers, alongside a horde of zombies, steps in and his crew attempted to fight them off, only for them to be killed. Kyle attempts to stop Supreme, but was knocked out unconscious. Moments after the horrific battle, Kyle wakes up, knowing that all of his crew are dead except him, and he weeped among the bodies. Later, he swore to claim vengeance and avenge his deceased crew, and end the Infection menace once and for all. He seeks help and finds a former member of the Black Coats who knows where Supreme and the Black Coats base is. He says it is located in a city where the infection was first detected in 2014. Kyle joins the trip to head over to the city. He boards a plane and sets off to an unknown area. Later, the plane is attacked by a Black Coat missile, and Kyle jumps off the plane, saving himself. Later, Kyle lands safely on the ground, and from there, examines the environment around him. Later, he hears a big roar and saw a huge, menacing zombie beast. Suddenly, the beast is met by hostile gunfire, who later takes the beast down by force. The ones who took down the zombie are later revealed to be Resistance members who know Kyle. They take Kyle down to their base and assess him on what they are doing. ''To be Continued... Weapons Handguns * CZ 75 - A pistol that is used at the start of the game. It is also the starting weapon in multiplayer. * Desert Eagle - The most powerful pistol in the game. A golden one is available if the player participated in the beta builds. * Lar Grizzly - An automatic pistol that is used by members of the Trinity faction. * Mauser C96 - Can be made dual if another one is picked up. * M1911 - A pistol that is used in the beta builds. Assault Rifles * Tavor Tar-21 - Used by the soldiers of the Black Coats. * Scorpion Evo - Used by members of the Brutes. * AK-47 - Popularly used by all factions. * M4A1 - Used by the Brutes.= Sub-Machine Guns * AK-47u - Can be found in some armories. * Uzi - Fast and deadly. Shotguns * Ithaca - Can be found in complex buildings, mainly jailhouses and prisons. Sniper Rifles * AWP - Found in some strongholds. Factions Resistance The Resistance is the player's starting faction. Brutes The Brutes are one of the factions in the game. They are usually hostile to other factions but usually pick on passers-by. If the player wants to join them, then they better prove their bravery and strength. Trinity The Trinity is amicable to the player. They are an ally to the Resistance, so they will treat the player nice. Black Coats The Black Coats are the main antagonistic group in the game. They wear tactical uniforms and are not afraid of the outside environment. Multiplayer Multiplayer can be made via matchmaking or playing with friends via Game Center. In-game, the player can buy weapons and necessities by opening up the buy menu. To earn money, the player has to frag opposing players or complete an objective in any of the game modes. Free-for-All Free-for-All is a gamemode where players kill each other by any means necessary. The player who scores the most frags wins. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is a gamemode where players are divided into teams of two, which are the Resistance and the Black Coats. The team who scores the most frags wins. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is a gamemode where players have to take the enemy team's flag and return it to their base. The team who scores the most flags wins. Battle Royale The popular Battle Royale gamemode is where players fight in the area. The last man standing wins. Team Battle Royale Team Battle Royale is a modified variant to Battle Royale. In this gamemode, players are divided into teams of sixty players and one of the teams must be dominant in the area. Unfortunately, players cannot respawn but they can spectate. The team who eliminates all the players on the opposing team wins. Survival Survival is a cooperative gamemode consisting of four players. The main objective of this gamemode is to survive waves of never-ending zombie hordes, including Black Coat soldiers. Survival Versus Survival Versus is a team gamemode where players on the Resistance team must survive, while the Black Coats must eliminate all players. Resistance players have limited lives, while the Black Coats can respawn infinitely. Clan Wars Clan Wars are only available to clans. It is just basically Team Deathmatch. Infected Infected is a gamemode in which players must survive against a zombie menace that turns the player into a zombie. The round can be beaten in two ways: The first one is when the remaining time on the clock expires or zombies infect all the players. Zombie Free-for-All Zombie Free-for-All is a gamemode where all players are zombies and the rules are like free-for-all. Zombie Team Deathmatch Zombie Team Deathmatch is a gamemode when all the players are zombies and the rules are the same as Team Deathmatch, only for the players to fight in teams. Co-Op Co-Op can be played with a friend or another player. Players will have to work and fight together to complete the goal. Free Roam Free Roam can be played solo or cooperatively. The players can exit any time. Enemies Walker The walker is an ordinary zombie that does melee attacks. Runner The Runner is a zombie that has red-glowing eyes and has the same health points as the walker. Melee The Melee zombie is a strong zombie that can hit the player at a short distance. However, it's metal bar can be salvaged and traded. Rager The Rager zombie is a special zombie that can take the player by surprise from a distance with its dashing attacks. Vomitron The Vomitron returns and can now spit at the player, and it attracts zombies. Black Coat Trooper The Black Coat Trooper can initiate in ranged attacks. Black Coat Heavy The Black Coat Heavy welds a Type-92 Machine-gun and has a strong melee. Black Coat Mercenary The Black Coat Mercenary has a scoped rifle. Loadouts Loadouts can be edited or chose by at the start of a multiplayer game. The game comes with 4 starting load outs, which are Recon, Sniper, Heavy, and Medic. Features The game has many features for multiplayer and free-roam. * The ability to set the time and weather. (Free-Roam Only) * The ability to choose what enemies shall appear. (Free-Roam, Survival, Survival Versus) * The ability to toggle infinite ammo. (Multiplayer, Free-Roam) During the single-player campaign, the player has a phone in which they can use to navigate their way around the map. They can also upgrade their character. The Map The map takes place in a fictional city, which is called Terminal City. It has three open-world areas the player can explore. The player's starting point is in the outer city limits, which is a blend of suburban-urban blend, with plentiful of trees. Multiplayer Maps The multiplayer maps for this game are: * Construction Area * Streets * Barracks * Abandoned Station Create a Character Similar to Shadowgun Legends, the player can customize their character with many features. Nintendo Switch Ultimate Edition On July 17, 2021, Madfinger Games released the Ultimate Edition for Switch, which includes all content from the beta, three new multiplayer maps, developer documentary, and amiibo support. For owners of the original version of the game, an update patch is available to download. Some elements of the Nintendo Switch Ultimate Edition are ported onto the mobile versions as well. Cast Kyle - Himself Jorge - Yuri Lowenthal Megan - Erika Ishii Melina - Christina Vee Trivia * The first Madfinger Games title to be on the Nintendo Switch. Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Multiplayer Category:Survival Horror Category:Open-World Category:Madfinger Games a.s.